Une nouvelle tête à Konoha
by Swiiip
Summary: Donc bah voilà ma première fic à nbr de chap indéterminée. Pour la petite histoire : Naya, ninja nouvellement arrivée s'avérera être une très bonne confidente pour nos amis ... Venez lire!
1. 1 Une nouvelle tête à konoha

Bonjour, bonjour.

Je vous présente ma première fanction. Je n'ai lu que les Naruto sortit en France donc désolé si certaines choses s'avèrent fausses. A force de lire les fanfictions j'ai fini par prendre certains tics ou à croire certaines choses qui n'ont jamais apparu, je m'excuse si c'est du copitage (et aussi si ce mot n'est pas français). Je remercie ceux qui prendront le temps de lire cette 'fic. Elle est pas encore très cadrée et je sais pas trop où je vais mais j'y vais. Bonne lecture ...

Chapître 1: Une nouvelle tête à Konoha

Nos amis ont à présent plus ou moins 18 ans et tous se trouvent au village. Sasuke est rentré au village quelques mois après son combat contre Naruto. Shikamaru est bien sûre Chunin (dsl si les orthographe sont fausses) mais aussi Sakura, Ino, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji et Lee.

Nous sommes en plein mois de décembre et les portes de Konoha s'ouvrent sous la neige pour laisser entrer trois étrangers encapuchonnés dans de longs tissus (un peu genre habits du désert ou habits du manga Rure pour ceux qui connaissent). Les trois silhouettes se dirigent d'un pas assuré vers le bureau de l'Hokage sans faire attention aux regards qui se tournent vers eux.

Pendant ce temps la princesse Tsunade dormait paisiblement sur son bureau. Lorsque … toc toc toc. Trois coups retentirent à ses oreilles comme un réveil le lendemain d'une cuite. Shizune, son assistante lui annonça l'arrivée de trois étrangers. L'Hokage s'empressa de mettre un peu d'ordre et de les recevoir.

Quelques heures plus tard, une boule de nerfs blonde courrait dans Konoha. Elle avait pour mission d'avertir ses amis et leurs professeurs : L'Hokage les demandaient tous dans son bureau « et que ça saute » ! Notre énergumène criait donc sur tout le monde pour que chacun se dépêche.

C'est ainsi qu'un quart d'heure plus tard, on pouvait voire dans le bureau : Shizune, Tsunade, Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Gaï, Tenten, Lee, Neji, Kurenai, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Asuma, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Hayate et Anko, ainsi que trois silhouettes encapuchonnées dissimulées dans l'ombre.

« Bonjour à toutes et à tous » commença l'Hokage. « Désolée pour le manque de place mais vous aller devoir vous en contenter. Je vous ai réuni pour vous présenter du nouveau deux silhouettes s'avancèrent et retirèrent leur capuchon. Je ne vous présente pas Seint et Kenshin qui sont deux Chuunin de Konoha. Par contre l'autre silhouette s'avança mais garda son capuchon je vous présente Naya. Elle vient de passer un test d'entrée et est acceptée comme Ninja de Konoha au rang de Chuunin. Elle a 18 ans et j'aimerais que vous l'intégriait rapidement. Elle est également pirate, Hunter, OPT, j'en passe et des meilleurs. Je ne connais pas son réel niveau mais je lui fais entièrement confiance. Ces une amie aux deux autres zozo donc je pense qu'elle vous plaira. Vous pouvez disposer ».

Tous sortirent, Naya, Seint et Kenshin prirent possession de leurs nouveaux logements (de petits appartements de 20 m2, parfaits pour le peu de temps qu'ils y passeront). Plus tard, vers 19h, nos trois compères retrouvèrent toute la bande sur un terrain d'entraînement pour fêter le retour des « 2 zozo ». Tout ce passait bien. Dans son coin, Sasuke détailla les nouveaux venus. Kenshin était grand, il portait un pantalon de toile ample et une tunique par-dessus (un peu comme Kurapika dans Hunter X hunter). Il était brun et avait les cheveux mi longs avec de grands yeux vert émeraude. Seint, lui avait de longs cheveux châtain clair, deux grands yeux bleu gris, mais surtout deux oreilles pointues dépassant de ses cheveux (hé oui c'est un elfe). Il était vêtu d'un pantalon ample en toile et d'une veste fermée à col remonté (genre col chinois) à manche longue. Enfin Sasuke s'attarda sur Naya qui approchait vers lui. En fait il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire car la jeune fille portait toujours un longs tissus surmonté d'un capuchon, rouge brique cette fois ci. On ne voyait pas sa tête car elle était enrubannée sous le capuchon et le tissu ne permettait même pas de distinguer si elle était réellement une fille. Cependant on pouvait par moment voir deux yeux ocres briller. Sasuke sortit de sa contemplation lorsque la jeune fille s'assit à côté de lui. « Bon plus que toi à rencontrer et j'aurais vu tout le monde ». Naruto, Kakashi et Naruto arrivant « laisse Naya il est pas très bavard celui là. Un peu comme toi, tu questionne mais ne te présente pas. » Tsunade proposa alors un jeu : une sorte d'action ou vérité avec de l'alcool, genre « action, vérité ou tu bois ». Tout le monde s'assis donc en rond et le jeu commença ….

FIN DU CHAPITRE.

J'espère que ça vous à plût. Si vous avez aimé tapez 1 sinon tapez 2 ... nan je rigole mais je veux bien des remarques, des aides, des avis, enfin tout est le bienvenu. Ah aussi si quelqu'un pouvait m'expliqué comment on laissait les reviews j'ai pas compris. Merci, à bientôt j'espère pour de nouvelle aventure ... chocolatée (nan narutotées).


	2. 2 Une personne bien étrange

Bon voilà je met rapidement le chapitre 2 en ligne car je n'ai pas accès à un ordi d'ici lundi prochain. J'ai oublié de préciser que vous verrez apparaître dans l'histoire en plus des perso et du monde de Naruto des conceptes et des personnages de différents manga (One piece, Hunter x hunter, nana, satan 666, rure, ...) qui bien évidement ne m'appartiennent pas. Le tître de cette fic est provisoire faute d'avoir trouvé une bonne idée.

voili, voilou, bonne lecture.

Chapitre 2: Une personne bien étrange.

… le jeu commença donc. Voici se qui s'y dit et s'y fit.

Tsunade : Comme c'est moi l'instigatrice, c'est moi qui commence. Alors donc Naruto, action, vérité ou tu bois ?

Naru : vheu action, j'adore l'action !

Tsunade …. Pffff embrasse Hinata !

Naru : Putain tu commences dur. Bon allez quand faut y aller, fau y aller. Et le voilà qui embrasse Hinata. Pas un baiser à la va vite, nan, contrairement à ce que les gens s'attendaient à voire, ce fut un baiser très, …, sensuel, qui plus beaucoup à Hinata. Bon allez, à moi de poser la question, à … Sasuke.

Sasu : J'bois. Une question à Naya…

Tous les regards ahuri tourné vers Sasuke : putain il sait parler.

Naya : vérité

Sasuke : j'vais pas y aller par 4 chemins : qui t'es ? Pourquoi t'es ici ? Qu'estce que t'as fait avant ? Et à quoi tu ressembles.

Naya : pfff les questions c'est une par une normalement, enfin bon comme c'était à la base l'idées de Tsunade que je déballe ma vie et bah c'est partit. Et elle bu une gorgée puis plus rien.

Naru : alors ?

Seint : c'est bon elle t'as répondu …

Tous ????

Kenshin : …. Sa vie se résume à boire !!!

Naya : arrête tes conneries ils vont me prendre pour une alcoolo.

Seint : Oui c'est ça … alcoolo, meurtrière et perverse, c'est bien toi

Tous avec de grands yeux ronds.

Naya : et voila qu'est ce que je disais tu leur a mis de sales idées en tête

Seint : oh c'est bon désolé de dire la vérité

Naya : putain mais tu me casse les couille

Seint : c'est dur parfois hein ? La vérité …

Là c'est sur Sasuke n'avais pas rêvé il venait de voir les yeux de Naya passer au rouge et …

Deux sabres apparurent dans les mains de Naya. Un dans chaque main. Les deux sabres semblaient identiques, de couleur uniforme, argenté de la pointe au bout du pommeau avec juste quelques incrustations bleues sur le pommeau. Elle se leva d'un bon et avant que personne ne puisse réagir elle s'apprêtait à faire sauter la tête de Seint, les sabres croisés. Elle resserra les deux sabres d'un geste vif et précis pour faire sauter la tête. Mais les sabres stoppèrent net juste au moment où ils entraient en contact avec la peau du cou, comme arrêtés par une force. Tous connaissaient bien le pouvoir de Seint, ou du moins un de ses pouvoirs, il pouvait transformer son aura en n'importe quel molécule et il s'était protéger avec du diamant pour l'occasion.

Seint : pas encore assez rapide ma puce.

Naya disparu alors.

Neiji : byakungan … j'la vois pas

Kenshin … c'est normal elle c'est télé portée, elle a du rentrer.

La soirée continua mais dans une ambiance moins détendue.

Trois jours passèrent sans que personne n'ai de nouvelle de Naya. Personne… je dirais pas tout à fait ça. La jeune fille passait tous les jours au bureau de Tsunade pour faire un rapport à cette dernière. En fait Naya passait ses journées à s'entraîner au lac aux étoiles (un lac totalement inventé, habité par un monstre, qui se situe sur un plateau d'une montagne à deux heures de Konoha à vol de Ninja).

C'est le quatrième jour que, enfin elle refit son apparition dans la vie de nos Ninja.

Naruto et Sasuke étaient en avance. Ils avaient rendez-vous avec les autres pour aller manger des ramen chez Ichikaru afin de fêter leur retour de mission. Ils entrèrent donc pour s'installer à une table en attendant. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux et virent qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à se réunir. En effet, Hayate et Anko étaient en train de rire avec une personne encapuchonnée qui n'était autre que Naya. Quelques minutes plus tard on vit entrer Kakashi. Il aperçu les deux ados et se dirigea vers aux pour les saluer puis alla retrouver Hayate, Anko et Naya.

« Vous la trouvez pas un peu bizarre ? » demanda Sakura aux deux garçons ce qui les fit sursauter car ils ne l'avaient pas entendu entrer.

« Il paraît qu'elle vient de rentrer de mission » dit Ino qui s'approchait.

Sasuke et Naruto ne répondirent pas.

Ils furent bientôt rejoins par toute la bande et les rires ne tardèrent pas à fuser, mélangeant les deux conversations, créant un sacré brouhaha.

Les plus vieux papotaient : « Alors comme ça tu rentre de mission Naya ? Ca c'est bien passé ? » interrogea Kakashi. « Oui assez bien répondit-elle mais je n'ai pas bougé de Konoha donc je n'appel pas vraiment ça une mission ».

Soudain une boule de poil doré traversa la sale, piquant au passage dans l'assiette de Naruto « Hé sal petit voleur, tu vas voire de quel bois je me chauffe » Hurla-t-il, se levant. La boule de poil atterrit gracieusement au cou de Naya ce qui refroidis immédiatement Naruto qui se renfrogna mais qui observa la scène comme tout le monde. Le singe oui car c'était un singe- tira la langue à Naruto, mangeant se qu'il venait de chaparder comme pour narguer le blond. C'était un singe monsieur au poil doré qui brillait avec de grands yeux noisette et le bout des pattes, des oreilles et de la queue noir. L'animal avait passé ses bras autour du cou de Naya et ses jambes étaient posées sur l'épaule droite de sa maîtresse. Hayate lui caressait la tête en rigolant.

« Encore plus bizarre » remarqua Sakura, d'une voix assez basse tout de même.

Mais cette remarque n'échappa pas aux oreilles de Kiba « Y'a quoi de bizarre à avoir un animal ? » demanda le jeune homme qui avait pour ami et animal de compagnie un grand chien d'environ 1 mètre au garot nommé Akamaru.

« C'est pas contre toi mais j'la sent pas cette fille. Mais apparemment je suis la seule » déclara Sakura en observant ses amis.

La conversation reprit et les autres ne firent pas attention à Sasuke encore plus absent que d'habitude, captivé par le singe et la jeune fille.

Au bout d'une heure les jeunes sortirent et se dispersèrent dans Konoha. Les plus âgés étaient encore attablés. Ils s'entretenaient sur les missions à l'étranger et l'avantage des missions à Konoha. Le petit singe tira sur la « manche » les manches sont très large et se fondent dans les plis du vêtement, pour plus de commodité j'appellerait cet habit une toge du désert. Celle-ci le regarda « qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Le singe la regarda et émis un petit cri en pointant son doigt vers la porte. Tsunade se tenait à l'entrée avec Iruka et Kurenaï. L'Hokage fit signe à Naya et la jeune fille prit poliment congé de ses compagnons. Les quatres se dirigèrent vers le bureau de l'Hokage. Dès que la porte fut fermée Tsunade commença « Bon, en réfléchissant aux données que vous m'avez apporté, je pense qu'il va falloir surveillé ces personnes ». En fait les trois ninja avaient pendant les trois jours précédants surveillé les allés et venus autour de Konoha de trois déserteurs de Kiri no kuni. « Oui, il faudrait lancer une mission d'espionnage aquiesca Kurenaï Mais Iruka et moi devont rester à Konoha pour nos élèves ». « Très bien dit Tsunade Naya, tu te chargera donc de cette mission. Tu choisis ton équipe, je veux que vous partiez demain midi ». Les ninja sortirent et Naya se dirigea vers chez Hayate. Elle arriva devant l'appart', toca et le jeune homme lui ouvrit « Bah qu'est ce que tu fais là ? ». « Je pars en mission demain et il me faut une équipe dons tu vas me raconter les relations entre les ninja. » Hayate la fit entrer, lui servit un chocolat chaud et commença « Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? ». « Dit-moi les relations entre les ninja. Nan, dit moi les rivaux ça ira plus vite. » « Pourquoi les rivaux ? » « Tout le monde s'entend bien et quand on a un rival on se surpasse. Je veux que la mission puisse faire évoluer chacun de nous mais je ne veux pas que ça tourne à la catastrophe donc je m'informe » répondit la jeune fille. « Bon bah alors Naruto et Sasuke sont rivaux ainsi que Ino et Sakura. C'est assez flagrant dans les deux cas. Sinon Naruto et Kiba le sont également de même que Lee et Neji et Lee et Tenten. Mais dans le dernier cas je sais pas pourquoi. ». Naya le remercia et la conversation dériva rapidement. La jeune femme s'entendait bien avec les plus âgés et avait trouvé en Hayate et Anko un soutient et des rires.

Vers 22h elle partit et traîna un peu dans Konoha puis finit par se poser sur un toit où un petit singe la rejoignit. Elle s'allongea pour admirer les étoiles, le singe lové sur son ventre. Elle s'endormit dans cette position et se réveilla le lendemain matin avec le lever du soleil. Elle passa chez elle histoire de prendre une douche, enfila une toge du désert blanche et se rendit au bureau de l'Hokage, le singe perché sur son épaule. Lorsqu'elle entra dans le bureau de l'Hokage cette dernière était, pour une fois, en train de lire un rapport. « Ah, je ne t'attendais pas si tôt. ». « Tiens tu dors pas pour une fois » plaisanta la jeune ninja en guise de bonjour. « Oh c'est bon. Alors, t'a fait ton choix ? T'as trouvé ton bonheur ? ». Naya aquieça et lui expliqua son choix et ses raisons…

FIN DU CHAPITRE

Bon voilà j'espère que ça vous à plus. Les débuts de cette fic sont un peu long car je plante bien mon décor pour pouvoir bien triper ensuite, y'en a encore pour deux ou trois chapitres cacatiques. Surtout le temps que j'apprenne à écrire ce que j'imagine.

voili, voilou, à la prochaine.


	3. 3 Départ en mission

Un peu plus tard, toujours dans le bureau de l'Hokage.

« Salut la vieille ! Alors, pourquoi on est là ? »

« Toujours aussi discret Naruto ! Enfin bon, si vous êtes tous les quatre réunis ici c'est parce que vous partez en mission »

« C'est quoi ce délire ? On peut savoir de quoi il s'agit au moins ? »

Naruto, Sasuke, Ino et Sakura se trouvaient dans le bureau de Tsunade. Sur une étagère on pouvait voire un petit singe doré regarder la scène.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui ?» demanda méchamment Sakura

Tsunade ne relevant pas la remarque : « Donc comme je le disais vous partez en mission. Trois déserteurs de Kiri no kuni nous inquiètent à roder autour du village. Ils se dirigent actuellement vers l'Ouest du pays et vous allez être chargés de veiller sur leurs moindres faits et gestes pendant tout le temps qu'il vous faudra pour apprendre le pourquoi de leur visite. »

Ino sembla inquiète « OK mais on ne connaît rien sur ces gens »

Justement, c'est pour ça que vous partez avec Naya comme chef d'équipe. Elle occupera aussi le rôle de medic-nin. Elle les a surveillés pendant trois jours et commence à connaître leurs habitudes. »

Sakura tira un gueule d'enterrement, Ino regarda Tsunade les yeux interrogateurs, Naruto faisait un grand sourire comme il sait si bien les faire et Sasuke, comme à son habitude, resta impassible.

« On part avec quelqu'un dont on a jamais vu le visage et dont on est même pas sur que ça soit bien un fille ? » s'emporta Sakura.

En même temps on a jamais vu le visage de Kakashi » répliqua Ino.

Les deux filles se regardèrent, des éclaires dans les yeux. Elles détestaient quand elles n'avaient pas le même point de vue.

Tsunade fit un regard noir et déclara d'une voix sans appel « Elle a toute ma confiance. Vous devez être à midi pile aux portes de Konoha, maintenant vous partez ! »

Les quatre jeunes saluèrent l'Hokage et prirent congé. Ils rentrèrent chez eux faire leur sac. A 11h45 ils étaient aux portes de Konoha, Kakashi les y rejoins 3 minutes plus tard et entama une discussion. Vers moins 10 le singe arriv, un aigle planant au dessus d'eux. Les jeunes dévisagèrent les nouveaux arrivants. Les yeux de Kakashi se plissèrent révélant un sourire caché par son masque.

« Ouha s'exclama Naruto trop fort, trop cool »

Sakura se lamenta « Encore pire que ce que je craignait, encore plus bizarre »

A 12h00 tapante Naya arriva, toujours couverte. Elle dit quelque chose à l'oiseau qui partit et le singe rejoint son épaule. « Bon allez on est go. Je vous explique en chemin. » « On va où ? » Questionna Naruto. « Au lac aux étoiles » répondit la jeune fille.

Kakashi s'écarta des jeunes, remis un pli à Naya et disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

Notre « joyeuse » bande partit, marchant tranquilement, pas trop pressé.

Naruto : « Bon alors on peut avoir les infos ? »

Naya lisant le pli: « Ouai … »

… un ange passe …

Ino : « Alors ??? »

Naya lisant toujours la lettre : « Ouai ouai trente secondes… » … « Pffff il est relou celui là… »

Elle s'arrêta tout net, une feuille et un stylo apparurent dans la main, griffona quelques mots et regarda le ciel. Elle émis un long sifflement ressemblant au cri d'un aigle, fit apparaître un gant de fauconnier à sa main droite, tapa son bras droit de sa main gauche et un aigle noir fondit sur elle. Naya remarqua le regard interrogateur de ses compagnons : »Je vous présente Cholerae. C'est une madame aigle noire. C'est une tueuse sans merci et une excellente espionne. Quand mes autres aigles travaillent elle porte les message mais elle déteste ça ». Les quatre regardèrent l'aigle d'un noir de jet aux yeux jaunes perçants. Naya lui remit la lettre qu'il prit dans son bec : « C'est pour Seint ». L'aigle s'envola, elle fit disparaître le stylo et le gant pour plus de simplicité elle fait tout disparaître ce qu'elle a fait apparaître après usage et ils reprirent leur route.

Ino : « T'as beaucoup d'animaux ? »

Naya : « J'ai une vraie ménagerie autour de moi à tel points que les gens ont du mal à savoir qui est qui ! Bon, on se posera au lac aux étoiles car je n'ai pas mangé depuis hier soir et je pense que vous n'avez pas mangé ce midi. Je répondrais à vos questions là bas. »

Sur ce ils accélérèrent la cadence.

Arrivé au lac aux étoiles, ils allumèrent un feu et chacun partit cueillir, chasser, pêcher ou chercher de l'eau. Quelques temps plus tard tout le monde était autour du feu, une soupe cuisait dans un chaudron que Naya avait fait apparaître et de la viande cuisait non loin sur une broche.

Naya : « Bon, je vais vous raconter ce que vous avez besoin de savoir pour effectuer cette mission avec moi. Tout d'abord sachez que je vous estime assez grands pour vous défendre un minimum donc je ne donnerais pas d'instruction que lorsque je le sentirais utile tous acquiescèrent Bon donc je me présente, je m'appel Naya. J'ai commencé par apprendre le nen et j'ai passé mon certificat de Hunter je suis hunter de la black list. A cette époque j'ai beaucoup travaillé car je voulais donner un magnétisme à mon aura me permettant d'attirer et de répulser des objets mais aussi de m'attirer dans des endroits que j'avais déjà rencontré, de me télé porter quoi. J'ai fini par réussir. Par la suite je me suis faite enrôler sur un bateau pirate où j'ai appris les bases de la navigation et le maniement des armes coupantes et des armes à feu. Parallèlement je me suis intéressé à tout ce qui était poison. J'ai fini par apprendre à la les utiliser et à les soigner. Dès lors je me suis un peu plus intéressé à la médecine et j'utilisais virus, bactéries, drogues, et compagnie pour tuer. Mais j'ai aussi appris à les soigner, notamment par les plantes. Ces études scientifiques et ces expériences m'ont permises de réussir à modifier mes structures moléculaires et cellulaires, me permettant de changer de forme (animal, humain), de modifier n'importe quelle partie de mon corps, y compris ça couleur. Ces capacités ne sont pas un don de la nature mais le fruit de mon travail, de mes recherches et de ma souffrance. La vie n'est pas facile et mieux vaut savoir se défendre. Ce n'est que par la suite, au hasard d'une rencontre, que j'ai appris les bases de l'art ninja, dans différents villages cachés.

Au fait si nous sommes arrêtés là c'est parce qu'Atlas, l'aigle que vous avez vu tout à l'heure pendant que vous m'attendiez avec Kakashi est partit en reconnaissance pour que l'on ne cherche pas dans la mauvaise direction. Des questions ?»


End file.
